Harry's Sister Duo
by EmpressKie
Summary: Harry gets a strange letter one morning in the great hall and it's from his...Mum? Lilly Potter 's Letter tells of harry having two twin sisters. Harry goes to find his sisters and ends up with alot more than he hoped for...


Me: Another attempt at a story...I don't seem to do those very well

Rally: You should do fine now atlest...

Me:...sure I will

Rally: Jin's-gurl doesn't own Harry Potter. You all know who do

Me: well...read on

* * *

Harry stood in front of the five star hotel looking up at the huge building. He gave a soft sigh as he glanced over to his best friends. Hermione offered him a soft reassuring smile and Ron gave him an encouraging grin. He looked back to the building before he walked in with them trying to remember exactly why he was here. 

**XxXxXFlashbackXxXxXx**

Looking up at the headmaster with a blank look Harry gasped out a choked "What?"

He had been called up to the man's office along with his best friends for support. The headmaster was oddly pale as the man tried to wrap his mind around the surprised owl male he received this morning. The man looked over to Harry and handed him over the letter.

Harry looked down at the letter in his hands and took a deep breath before he started to read it's contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this song then that means that your father and I died. I'm so sorry that I'll never get to see you grow up baby. But I'll always be there for you. The reason I'm writing you this letter baby is because. Your not an only child._

**Harry paused his reading tears blurring his eyes slightly before his eyes widened a bit. He wasn't alone…he had siblings. He shook his head slightly before he quickly looked back to the letter.**

_That's right, siblings. Prepare yourself Harry you have two twin sisters. Not older nor younger. You're all the same age, 17. No one remembers the twins because when they were born both were said to be dead. But after a few minutes when everyone had left, both of them had breathed their first breaths and blinked their eyes. _

_At a young age the girls were already showing signs of magic just as you were. But their magic was different from ours. The girls were showing signs off been elementals. We decided to send them to an old friend of ours who was also an elemental so to teach them how to control their magic. They were to come home for their first Halloween. But I'm guessing that didn't happen._

_Harry we hoped we could reunite with your sisters again but it seems you'll have to do that on you own. There not even in London. There in America…There names are Ruby and Rally. Please be careful Harry…_

_Love always,_

_Mom. _

**XxXxXxEnd FlashbackXxXxXxX**

Harry blinked slightly as he looked at the door in front of him. He was spacing again. He seemed to be doing the a lot ever since, he got his mums letter. He sighed softly knocking on the door. He held his breathe slightly before he let it out. He looked up quickly as the door flew open. His eyes met two twin identical emeralds, just like his own.

* * *

**XxXxXEarlierXxXxX**

Identical twin raven haired emerald eyed beauties sat in the recording studio of the hotel. They could both feel the worried stares from their manager and crew members. Ruby Willow Potter was never one to sit still for too long. She was always making up songs or asking for chocolate. Her twin sister Rally Angelic Potter was not the same though. She was always reading a book or listening to music. She could never sit still though, even while reading. She could be seen pacing their room while reading.

The twin's looked up and over to their friend's and family for the last few years and gave two nervous smiles. Ruby stood up and started to walk around. "Sorry all…we're just nervous…what if…what if he doesn't like us?" she asked softly looking at them. She was soon scooped into her sister's arms while the manager shook his head slightly speaking to them both.

"Your both wonderful girls, I'm sure he'll love you both…" he said before he ushered the other workers out. "We'll leave you so you three will have more privacy." He said before the girls heard the door close. Ruby turned to look up at Rally before she snuggled close to her closing her eyes.

Rally looked down her Ruby and gently petted the girl's hair. "Don't worry ru-chan…everything will be fine" she said softly gently nuzzling her and smiling softly as she heard the girl purr. Ruby wasn't only her sister, she was her girlfriend/soul mate. It had been hard to ignore their feelings at first but both had eventually given into it.

Both girls snapped their heads up as they felt the presence of an elemental coming closer to their spot. Both kept their guard before they moved over to the door. When someone knocked on the door ruby blinked a bit before Rally snapped the door open.

**XxXxXPresent TimeXxXxX**

The three teens stared at each other in surprise. No one knew what to say or how to react. Ruby and Rally looked to each other before they turned to look back to Harry. "H-Harry…?"

* * *

Me: that's the end of the first chapter...Only if people like it I'll make the second one

Rally: Read and Review! Bye!!


End file.
